ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Incursean
The Incurseans are a race of toad-like aliens who can't get enough of war. Appearance The Incurseans look like anthropomorphic toads. They can be heard making frog sounds. Male Incurseans have either slim bodies, warty toad like heads and yellow eyes or in larger forms with an even greater toad like appearance. Genetically optimal male Incurseans, such as Ben's Bullfrag form, are taller, more muscular and less warty. Female Incurseans (Judging by the single specimen seen so far) look very little like the opposite gender of their species. Attea, the only female Incurseans seen so far, looked almost completely human in Alien Force ''except for the not-wart ridden green skin, yellow sclera with red pupiled eyes and slightly larger mouth. History The Incurseans are a technologically advanced frog-like species from a planet that was destroyed long ago. Under the leadership of the tyrant leader, Lord Emperor Milleous, the Incurseans have stepped up their game to become even more hyper aggressive warrior-gangsters out for domination of the universe. Princess Attea, who had attempted to overthrow her Milleous in her youth, worked her way back into her father’s good graces. She became a general and was given command of the Incurseans' celebrated Calaveras Legion. Attea had a plan to take over the throne, using the Earth and Ben Tennyson, which succeeded. She is now in charge of the Incurseans. The Incurseans have been a violent, spacefaring race for millennia. Their original homeworld was divided into many factions in an eons-long civil war. A millennia ago, a warrior attempted to reunite the planet with the power of Ascalon, which he stole from Azmuth. The result of misusing the sword's power, however, was the destruction of the Incursean homeworld. Diet According to Matt Wayne, most Incurseans have very poor diets.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p480-qa-with-matt-wayne#7265 Powers and Abilities Incurseans have a frog-like tongue that is long and sticky. They also have enhanced jumping abilities, like frogs. Technology In combat, Incurseans use blasters and wear blue, or white, armour. To travel, Incurseans possess Spaceships and small fighter ships (used by members of the Celebrated Calaveras Legion). Weaknesses Incurseans appear to be very sensitive to smells like burning rubber, compost, and the smell of Swampfire, which causes them to faint. Notable Incurseans *Milleous *Attea *Sang-Froid (deceased) *Frolic (deceased) *Rana *Glorff *Bullfrag (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Incursean) Naming and Translations Trivia *Incursion, the name "Incursean" plays on, is a Spanish word for invasion. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Incurseans grow up faster than humans. Explaining how Attea can look so much older in such a shoer period of time.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/429450582177106105 *Emperor Milleous blew up Pluto and threatened to do the same thing to Earth. *The Incursean received a DNA ray gun from Simian in ''Simian Says. *The original Incursean homeworld was destroyed centuries ago, making their kind seemingly nomadic in form due to the fact that the only appearance of Incursean-centered locations were on spacecraft. *Milleous and Attea have five fingers on each hand, while all other Incurseans have three fingers. *The Incursean Empire refuses to recognize the authority of the Plumbers. *Incurseans are similar to the Sontarans from Doctor Who, as they both live for war, are short (the Incursean soldiers anyway) and have three fingers on each hand. *The Incurseans also resemble the antagonists Toads of The Toad Empire from the comic book and animated series Bucky O'Hare which follows a parallel universe (the aniverse), where a war is ongoing between the slightly inept United Animals Federation (run by mammals) and the sinister Toad Empire. The Toad Empire is led by a vast computer system known as KOMPLEX, which has brainwashed the toad population. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Species